Algy
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Janto. Algy comes through the rift, bringing Jack's past with him... how does this affect Ianto and Jack's relationship? And what does Jack owe Algy? Emphasis on Jack and Ianto, Algy is the character from Doctor Who 'The Empty Child.'
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in the summer holidays... and I think I can get it to work... I only remembered about it after reading through my holiday diary (there's a lot of rubbish in there so it took a while...) and so, basically I'm giving it a go. **

**Anyone remember Algy? He was the character from The Empty Child, who was *with* Jack? This is the reappearance of Algy, with emphasis on how much Jack has changed, and what Algy does to Ianto and Jack's relationship. So, yeah, Janto. This is just a 'tester' chapter, and I'll do more if people like the idea, etc... gaia-x-goddess xx**

"Okay, Jack, we've got a rift disturbance." Tosh called, grabbing her jacket and checking that she had her gun. "I think something's come through."

"Okay." Jack called. Tosh waited patiently, motioning to the others to hurry up. Owen wandered over to stand by her, and Gwen also came in.

Ten minutes later, they were still waiting. Tosh was sighing absentmindedly and Owen had resorted to flicking a desk repeatedly. Finally Jack appeared, and Ianto behind him.

"At last!" Tosh said pointedly.

"Ah, sorry." Jack said. Owen smirked, noticing that Jack had done his shirt buttons up wrongly, meaning his shirt was all skewed.

"We had paperwork." Jack said defensively. Ianto shot him a look, saying quite clearly 'that's not going to work, and you know it-!' but he refrained from saying anything.

"Sure." Owen said smugly, "and that's how your shirt got like that, right?"

Jack glowered. "Hard work, paperwork," he said brightly. "Ianto pushes me so hard to get it all done-"

"Jack." Ianto said lightly, "shut up."

Jack grinned. Everyone else looked faintly disgusted.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

The man was lying on the ground, in a uniform. People were obviously dismissing him as drunk and ignoring him – "so much for the good Samaritan" Jack muttered – so they had no problem helping him up.

Jack didn't recognise him at first, but suddenly the message from his eyes got through to his brain and he went slightly pale.

Looking at Ianto he grimaced slightly, angry at the irony of it all. This wasn't fair, not now.

"I know him." He announced. "From way back… before…" Before the Doctor. Before the Doctor had changed him… "Just before. We were in service together… we… knew… each other…" Ianto frowned slightly, but tried to keep himself free from jealousy, professional.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. Gwen started to speak but Tosh elbowed her rudely. Gwen took the hint moodily, realising that Jack was looking at Ianto as he spoke.

Ianto shrugged. "What for?" he asked. "So, what's his name?"

"Algy." Jack said, realising too late he should at least pretend he couldn't remember. Ianto nodded stonily. Tosh winced, sure that this was going to cause some problems.

Jack swore inside. He wasn't quite sure what he had with Ianto but he wasn't prepared to lose it just yet… and, to be honest, he was afraid of Algy. Afraid that the Jack Algy knew – the criminal – might just reappear, as suddenly as Algy.

And that wasn't something he wanted to happen.

* * *

Glancing at Ianto, he saw that the other man was holding his head in his hands. Owen was glancing at them awkwardly, and Gwen seemed to be more taken with Algy – even thought Jack could have told her it was no use. Tosh seemed to be trying to comfort Ianto subtly, not that it was working.

Jack frowned as he looked down at Algy, realising just how much stuff he had shared with the younger man. It had been a bitter retaliation against the Agency… not that Algy had known. Jack shuddered slightly, realising just how much Algy would have depended on him, remembering the thrill of power that he's got from having Algy believe that Jack had cared for him…

He looked at Ianto softly, afraid of what the others would say once they had listened to Algy, and worked out the truth about what sort of a man he'd been…

**Yep, so please review and say if you'd like more or not, what you thought, whatever ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the feedback i've got on this story, I really didn't expect it, so thanks! This is another short chapter, sorry... but I've already got loads of homework...**

Owen jumped, startled as the man- Algy- groaned. He wandered over and helped him get up, trying to keep himself professional.

"Wait here mate, yeah," he said absentmindedly to the man, before hurrying out.

"He's woken up." He told Tosh bluntly. She nodded. "I'll get Jack. Where's Ianto?"

"Outside," Tosh replied hesitantly. "I don't know… I think its best if we don't tell him Algy's awake. For now."

Owen nodded and left to call Jack. It only took Tosh a second to decide that she should go after Ianto, and so, glancing around, she left the main Hub and wandered out onto the roof. As she had predicted, Ianto was there, gazing aimlessly around. He looked as though he had been crying.

"Hey," Tosh called.

"Hey." Ianto replied. "Algy-" Tosh couldn't help but notice Ianto's bitter tone- "woken up then, has he?"

"Yes," Tosh replied honestly, "but I just came up to see if you're okay."

"I want to be there when Jack sees him."

"Ianto, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Trust me, please Tosh. I know he'll remember Jack… and Jack remembered him… I want to be there in case… oh, Tosh, did you see the way Jack looked at him? It was new… I know I shouldn't let this get to me, Tosh, but… did you see it?"

Tosh frowned slightly. She had noticed Jacks expression as well, and she had to admit it was different to his normal 'look', but not new. She had thought he looked more… afraid.

"Ianto," she said softly. "I'm sure Algy won't…" she trailed off. "Jack won't do that to you…"

Ianto shrugged moodily, looking away from her. "It's fine." He pushed past her, heading downstairs determinedly. Tosh sighed, watching her friend go.

* * *

Jack knew the instance Owen came in. "He's awake?"

"He's awake." Owen confirmed.

Jack sighed and fiddled with his tie. Owen raised an eyebrow and motioned to the door. "Guess you'd better come then."

"Has he said anything-?"

"No." Owen told him sharply, "he doesn't know you're here yet. So don't even think of that-"

Jack started to protest but realised that it was no good. Did all his team really think of him like that, that he would just go off with Algy, not thinking of anyone's feelings? Maybe they did and that's why he really, really didn't want Algy here right now. Because once they'd have been right and maybe… maybe they still were. But that couldn't be right, could it? Because… he didn't want Ianto to be hurt by this, and he wasn't quite sure why.

Owen showed Jack into the room. "He's fine, I'm pretty sure. He's still human anyway, and seems okay, so I'll just go and leave you two now, shall I?"

Jack glared at him. "You know it was a long time ago and-"

"Jack?" came the weak voice from behind him. Jack froze, and turned around.

"And I've changed." Jack whispered, finishing off his sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... sorry. I haven't updated for ages. :/ Oh well, here you go. gaia-x-goddess**

Ianto hesitated outside the door. He lowered his hand slowly, and looked around. It seemed that Tosh, Owen and Gwen had been surprisingly tactful, and scarpered. Considering the matter slowly, Ianto decided that it really couldn't do that much harm just to listen, could it? He might be interrupting a touching reunion or something…

He took a deep breath and raised his ear to the door. He could hear Jack's voice… and another one. Algy.

"…is that… Jack?" Disbelief. And maybe, happiness. Ianto groaned silently.

"Yeah." Jack sounded uncomfortable, Ianto decided. At least he man had some morals.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe…" Jack trailed off, and Ianto heard him breathe in deeply. "Listen, Algy-"

"But you're here, Jack. You'll look after me." Algy sounded certain about that.

"Yeah, listen. I've got a group of friends, and we're going to help you get home. What… what year is it, Algy?"

"You know, Jack. You saw me only the other day, remember? Last time I saw you, you went looking for a girl with a union jack top on, that was two days ago."

"…Right." Jack swore. He'd hoped that this Algy might have moved on and forgotten him… apparently things weren't to be that simple.

"And you're coming back with me, aren't you?"

Jack froze. "No, Algy. I can't." he said, softly. Ianto hadn't heard him like that before… so tender. He must really have cared about this Algy person, Ianto was sure of it. So sure that he missed the guilt in Jack's voice.

"But, Jack, you've got to come back." Algy was starting to panic. "I mean… you've given me a whole new world Jack! You remember, you told me that there was always hope? You told me to be proud, and I'm sure you said you'd always be there with me!"

Jack fidgeted. _Shit. _What to say now? 'I lied, Algy, mate. I never cared about you. I found you cute, and amusing, how repressed you were. I said whatever crap came into my head to make you trust me, and all the time I was waiting for some Time Agents to come and make a deal with me, then I was just gonna leave you. And not care. But I've changed now, yeah, and moved on; it's been like 2000 years…'

"Algy…" he started.

Too late, Jack realised he could hear footsteps. He spun around but Ianto had left.

* * *

"Ianto?" Tosh called. She sounded concerned, but Ianto didn't care. He walked on, almost running, fighting the stupid-_stupid-_emotions that were raging inside him. Of course Jack had loved Algy… maybe he still did. He didn't love Ianto, did he? Of course not. He'd go, or stay, but stay with Algy. This must be amazing for him, a chance encounter with the rift. He'd be ecstatic. And why would he remember Ianto? Why would he remember the fucking office worker he'd been screwing, when someone he'd loved had magically reappeared?

Ianto walked on, tears running down his face now. He ignored his ringing mobile phone. He drove home numbly, and locked himself inside his flat. He sat there, shaking, and imagined Jack and Algy right now… Jack explaining, teaching, amazed that the rift had thrown up such a coincidence…

He sat there for hours; sure that Jack wouldn't have noticed his absence.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to be honest and say I've kind of neglected this story :/ I've had exams and I've been a bit preoccupied with something, so I haven't updated for ages... sorry. Also, this chapter is, tbh, a bit flaky, so I may be redoing it sometime soon. Hopefully! Anyway... thank you so much! gaia-x-goddess**

Jack was uncomfortable. Algy was staring at him, at the Hub, exclaiming, asking questions, but being so damn trusting. He'd seemingly forgotten about his earlier panic, and he seemed comfortable with the fact that Jack was coming home, with him.

"Algy," Jack said softly. "My friend's going to take a look at you now, see if we can find out some way of getting you home, yeah?"

"And… and you, Jack." Algy reminded him. "Everyone knows about me now, and you, Royce told me, and I need you there-"

Once upon a time those words would have sent cruel, anticipating shivers up Jack's spine. Now they just made him sad.

"I don't belong there Algy."

"Yes you do!" he insisted. "You belong with me, and where is this place anyway?"

"It's the future," Jack snapped shortly. "Look, Algy, I'll explain later, but Owen's going to have a look at you now." Owen came up, obviously having been waiting to run his diagnostics. He lead Algy away, mouthing at Jack angrily "Ianto's gone."

Jack jumped, startled. He hadn't seen Ianto for ages, but he'd assumed-

He didn't know what he'd assumed. But what must Ianto have assumed? Jack thought he could guess; he had found Algy again, and preoccupied with his own thoughts and fears, and ignored Ianto.

Jack cursed himself again and again, not noticing that Tosh was watching him. Eventually she coughed.

"Jack, you've made a shit of this, haven't you." It was said as a statement, but Jack got the feeling that she was angry with him.

"I…"

"Of course Ianto thinks you loved Algy: more to the point, Algy does as well. But you don't act like it…"

"I don't love him." Jack said thickly. "I was a horrible person, and I never felt for him. But I can't explain that to Ianto, without…"

"Without revealing what you were like?"

Jack nodded. It wasn't exactly that simple…he felt sorry for Algy's predicament, and for his feelings. But he couldn't keep his mind away from remembering Ianto, and from worrying about him. Whatever it was, Jack knew it was always going to be more then what he'd had with Algy.

"What do I do?"

Tosh considered. "I think, whether you meant to or not, you helped Algy." She said at last. "You helped him accept who he was, didn't you? You taught him not to be ashamed? He's proud, Jack, even I can see that, and the cruel, heartless bastard that you were, you helped him achieve that?"

Jack nodded reluctantly. "I guess, but-"

"He loves you."

"Yeah, there's that, and I can't go back with him! I can't leave Ianto, and I don't know why!"

"Jack, leave Algy here. He'll be happier here, once he adapts. I'm sure of it: you saw him asking questions, didn't you? Learning." She smiled, pleased with her plan. "I don't mean that he should stay here with you: he needs to move on, of course. But you owe him, Jack, and his life here will be a lot better then if you send him back…"

"Well-"

"And then, of course, that also solves the problem of you and Ianto, hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated for ages, and I don't think this chapter's very good. I'm sorry :P xxxx for anyone who's still actually reading this :)**

"Algy," Jack said slowly. "Sit down."

Algy sat down at once, his look of complete trust in Jack shining out of his eyes. "We're going home?"

Jack regarded him seriously. "Do you want to go there? Wouldn't you rather… we're in the future Algy. Time travel… and you can stay here. You can live your life." Algy looked confused, so Jack hastened to elaborate. "You can be who you are, you know, you can go out with guys. You can do what you want. We'd set you up a life, we'd give you money, we'd… help you. We can't send you back, though."

Algy frowned. "Nobody cares if you like men?"

Jack shook his head. "Not… much." He added. "Those who do are idiots." He thought of Ianto and smiled. "Most people are pretty… accepting."

Standing up, Algy looked down at Jack. "I can be with you?" he questioned, though Jack had a feeling Algy thought it was rhetorical. _Here it comes… _he thought guiltily. He knew that it was his own fault, though.

"Algy…" he said softly. "I don't… I'm not… I can't…"

Ignoring him, Algy leant forward and captured Jack's lips softly. Everything in Jack's body was screaming at him to pull away, except for the guilt. Algy needed this.

He needs to think he's loved.

You're only hurting him more.

This is my fault.

You're hurting him… you're hurting Ianto. At the thought of Ianto, Jack pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Algy. But I'm not going to stay with you."

* * *

Tosh felt more then anger at Jack. They knew that they didn't know very much about Jack's past life- whereas he knew everything about theirs- but revelations like this were hard to accept.

It wasn't that she believed Jack was kind. He could be ruthless, when it was needed. He wouldn't give you a second chance if you'd blown the first one. Actually… she tilted her head as she reconsidered. _He gave me a second chance. And Ianto._

But she hadn't expected an ex-lover to appear and declare undying love for a man who had used him and make him believe that he had loved him. The look in Algy's eyes when he saw Jack was pure and trusting, and Tosh couldn't bear to think that Jack was going to have to hurt him. It was for his own good, of course, and his life would be considerably better here then back in his own time.

But Ianto… Ianto's pride had been hurt. She was pretty sure that he was sitting somewhere right now, convincing himself that Jack had used him, that Jack loved Algy. Driving himself into depression…

And if Jack wasn't going to do anything to help him now, Tosh would.

Knocking on Ianto's front door, there was no answer. As expected. Sighing, she opened it with her key, then entering.

The sight of blood greeted her before she'd even called out 'hello.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for leaving you waiting :/ Hope this is okay xx**

Tosh was vaguely aware that somebody was crying. Using all her willpower, she pulled herself back from the black despair threatening to engulf her and realised it was her. All of her instincts were at war, paralysing her as she tried to decide what to do next.

In the end, the only thing she found her body capable of doing was of sobbing silently as she phoned Jack, her hand shaking as she dialled his number.

* * *

Algy was the subject of an intense discussion in the Hub. Jack was urging them to leave him and come now, but Owen was refusing, albeit grudgingly.

"He's my patient. Leaving him on his own the Hub? Do you know what he could do?"

"I wouldn't do anything," Algy offered meekly, keeping his gaze away from Jack's carefully. Jack sighed.

"Owen, we need you at Ianto's. Ianto needs you more!"

"And I want to help him! Ignoring the fact that he's my friend, though, you can't ask me to choose between two of my patients!"

"I'm ordering you, as your boss, come with me!"

"And as your doctor I'm saying I can't!" Owen paused, troubled. "You're putting Ianto's life against Algy's, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Algy, you're coming with us."

Owen nodded, his hand shaking. He was unable of measuring the worth of people's lives like that, but the thought that next time, it might be life against Ianto's…

"Come on," he muttered to the pale man beside him. "You heard what Jack said."

* * *

The acrid smell of blood permeated the flat. Tosh's skirt was stained, ruined beyond belief, but all she could do was shake Ianto's limp body.

_Please Ianto. Let there have been an alien, a thief, anyone. Please say you didn't do this to yourself._

_And please let Owen be able to save you._

The door opened; Jack never bothered with knocking. Owen came rushing in, going over to his patient, taking his pulse. Tosh marvelled at how he didn't even seem troubled by the situation, but when he turned around she saw the pain in his eyes. He was running on automatic as much as she was, it seemed. It wasn't the violence of the scene as much as that nagging feeling that they all had. The worry that Ianto had done this to himself…

Algy took one look at the scene and gagged, retreating out again. Tosh wasn't surprised, she'd felt like doing the same.

"Go after him," Owen ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said confidently.

"Go after him!" Owen snarled with such force that Tosh jumped. "You're not doing anything here. He needs you." Jack snorted. "He needs someone, anyway. This isn't his world, jack. Go after him, for god's sake!"

Tosh stared at Owen. Jack also seemed troubled, but he nodded slowly and walked out of the room, looking back once at Ianto but refusing to look at the others.

Gwen spoke up, her voice tiny in the heavy atmosphere. "Is he- is he going to be alright?"

Owen didn't stop working, barely glancing at her. "I think so."

Tosh sank to the floor, the emotions almost overcoming her. "Did he do it Owen," she asked flatly. "Did he try to kill himself?"

Owen paused and raised his head slowly. "I don't know, Tosh," he admitted. "I don't know."

Tosh let out a sob and Gwen immediately came over, soothing her. The words whispered in her ear did nothing to comfort her, however, not when Ianto was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, his life ebbing away with every weakened beat of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

__

I apologise- both for the lateness of this update and the general shitness of this chapter. I've neglected this story completely, and was considering taking it down. I'm going to finish it as soon as I can instead, then work on it- hopefully I can make what seemed like a good idea into a far better story than this.

Jack was staring, stony faced, at the wall. Gwen, looking frightened and small, sat near him occasionally glancing his way. They were aware of Owen treating Ianto in the o

ther room; aware of Algy sitting in the same room, looking curiously at them.

"Who was that man, Jack?"

"Ianto?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Is he… are you…"

Jack sighed, and closed his eyes. "Algy… listen."

"You're not coming back, are you Jack?" Algy said, more as a statement then a question.

"No," Jack agreed. "Listen- you don't have to, either- this world, it's accepting, you can-"

Gwen butted in, her welsh lilt softening the harsh words she knew she had to say. "Jack… won't that mess up the timeline?" Her boss stared at her, and she knew that it would. She was also sure that he was willing to do that, compelled by the force of his guilt.

"I want to go back," Algy said, sounding confident. "Whatever you say about this world… I want to go back."

"We can't be sure how it'll affect you-"

"I don't want to stay here," Algy said. He was avoiding their eyes, and Gwen realised with a jolt that he was trying not to cry. "I love you, Jack. Maybe I always will."

"You won't," Jack looked away. "I wasn't worth your love, Algy. Someone will be." There was an awkward pause as Gwen debated who needed her comfort more. Suddenly, Jack looked up at Algy and grinned. "Try Frank."

"Frank?"

"Trust me. I think you'd be good with him, I always did. If I hadn't been so…" he trailed off. "Such a dick, I would have set you up."

"Frank?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

Gwen laughed. "People surprise you, sometimes."

* * *

"Algy's going home," Tosh informed Owen idly as she walked in. The medic was sitting, his head between his hands. "How's Ianto?"

"He's… stable. Except he's obviously not, because he-"

"He did it to himself, then?" She asked, her voice steady as she fought to control her emotions. "Why?"

Owen shrugged. "I thought we knew him. I was wrong before… I guess I was wrong again."

Tosh frowned. "It must have been… Jack, and Algy."

"Talkin' about me? Again?" Jack's voice came from the doorway. "Honestly, Tosh-" he winked at her before growing serious. "How is he?"

They looked at each other, obviously wondering how much to say. "He did it to himself, didn't he?" Jack asked, correctly interpreting the look.

"Well-"

"Yeah," Owen said. "I think so, anyway."

Jack frowned, and the look on his face terrified Tosh more than she'd have cared to admit. In one stride he was away, stepping into the room where Ianto was lying.

Tosh looked at Owen. "What's he going to do?"

"Get answers, I guess." Owen replied. Together, they watched Jack disappear into the room in search of their friend. Unconsciously, Tosh turned away.

"He looked angry," she muttered. Owen nodded.

"We all should be angry, Ianto had no right to…" trailing off, he shrugged. "We're a team. Either he over-reacted, or this has been coming on for a long time and we didn't notice…

"Jack has every reason to be angry, Tosh. Either at Ianto… or himself."

_Review, though it probably doesn't deserve one ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone who's supported this :) this is for you._

"Algy's gone," Gwen said timidly. Jack looked up from the bench, lifting his head from his hand and replacing his scowl with a blank, emotionless look.

"How?"

"He just… vanished." Owen clicked his fingers. "Guess it was up to him, once he'd decided to go back…"

Jack nodded, staring mutely at the wall. "Yeah, I guess so." There was a pause. "Have I screwed up?"

They looked at each other, Owen looking alarmed. Rolling her eyes, Gwen took the lead. "No, of course not," she said softly.

Jack looked up at her. "You mean, Ianto… doesn't mean I screwed up?" his tone made it clear that he didn't believe a word of it. "Come off it Gwen. I mucked Algy's life up…"

"That was a long time ago, you've changed-"

"And I mucked Ianto's life up." Jack looked down. "He loves me, just like Algy did, and now look at him." He gestured towards their friend, still unconscious on Owen's table.

"Do you love him?" Owen said, quietly, looking about as uncomfortable as was humanly possible.

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. Glancing again at Ianto, he shrugged, and admitted, "maybe. You know… maybe."

"Then how could you have screwed up? Look, mate, we should have noticed that Ianto was in danger of something this… drastic. It's a cry for help; but you know that, right? This thing with Algy might have triggered it, but it wasn't the cause of it. We're all as much to blame as you are…"

Jack nodded. "Algy's gone?" he asked again, his voice stronger now. Owen sighed with relief.

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything…?"

"He said thanks," Tosh smiled. "You gave him something good, Jack. You gave him hope. Just… do the same for Ianto, eh?"

When they left, Jack was looking more cheerful as he scooted over to their friend and began whispering in his ear.

* * *

_My name is Ianto Jones, and I tried to kill myself._

_I'd like to say it was because I saw the bad, hateful side of the universe, and my insignificant place in it, and that I felt ashamed. I'd like to say that it was because I was alone, and helpless, and had no friends. I'd like to say these things because they sound more accepting than the truth. But sometimes all you've got is the truth, and the facts._

_My name is Ianto Jones- fact._

_I save the world, and that's a responsibility. But it's not all bad out there. That's a fact, too._

_I'm in love with a serial heartbreaker, ex-criminal, rogue who also happens to be my boss._

_All of the above were true before… it happened. But I've learnt something since then, and now I can see the meaning of happiness again. Before, I only understand the rain. Ideas like sun, and laughter… they had no place in my world. But not any more._

_Because Jack Harkness loves me, too. Fact._

* * *

"Pity about Jack, isn't it?" one soldier said casually to the other.

"Wha-? Oh. Yeah, yeah it is."

"He broke my heart," Algy said, conversationally, as he if he wasn't admitting the greatest secret he had. "But I'm pleased he did. Glad I knew him."

He eyed the other man speculatively. "So, how about it, Frank?" he asked. "Fancy a drink?"

**THE END**

_It took a while, but we got there :) so. Review? And thank you all, again._

_ gaia-x-goddess_


End file.
